


Fantasie for four hand

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requiem for Methuselah 를 보고 피아노 치는 스팍에 "밀회" OST를 듣다 생각난 망상을 끼얹어 보았습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasie for four hand

엔터프라이즈 호 휴게실에는 피아노가 한 대 있었다. 전자 키보드가 대세인 시대에는 보기 힘든 옛 물건이었다. 레이탈린을 가지러 갔다가 불사인 존재였던 플린트 때문에 엔터프라이즈가 통째로 세상에서 없어질 뻔한 위기를 겪은 후, 플린트가 사과의 의미로 선물해 준 것이었다. 피아노는 그의 안드로이드인 레이나를 위한 것이었는데, 레이나가 커크와 플린트, 두 사람을 향한 사랑의 충돌을 견디지 못하고 멈추어 버린 탓에 그녀에 대한 추억을 상기시키는 악기를 플린트로서는 더 이상 가지고 싶지 않았을 것이다.  
  
선물이라고는 했지만 사실상 애물단지와 비교했을 때 오십보 백보라고 할 만한 가치를 지닌 골동품에 가까운 게 보다 올바른 표현인지도 몰랐다. 어쨌든 엔터프라이즈 호는 탐사선이었고, 승무원의 대부분이 자연과학과 우주에 대해서는 온 우주 앞에 자부심을 가지고 있을지 모르지만 음악에 대해서라면, 고개를 갸웃하거나 쭈볏 거리며 선뜻 나서지 않는 것은 이상한 일이 아니었다. 문화와 인류, 언어에 대해서 잘 알고 있는 우후라 역시 마찬가지였다. 커크 함장의 경우 그는 다프트 펑크나 아델같은 구닥다리 음악을 좋아하긴 했지만, 그것들은 피아노와는 좀 거리가 먼 음악이었다. 스타플릿에 들어오기 전에 베이스 기타를 뚱기당 거려 본 경험은 있을지언정, 피아노라는 건 영 커크와 친하지 않은 악기임은 분명했다.  
  
물론 예외는 있었다. 놀랍게도, 과학부 장교이자 부함장인 스팍은 벌칸 류트를 아주 뛰어난 실력으로 연주할 줄 알았다. 스팍 본인의 말을 빌면, "명상을 위한 수단의 일종"이라고 했다. 엔터프라이즈 승무원의 대부분은 그저 신기해 하고 넘어갔지만, 의료실장인 레너드 맥코이는 조금 달랐다. 그는 코웃음을 치며 "감정을 억제하는 수단으로 가장 감정적인 방법인 음악이라니, 지나가던 소나무가 웃을 노릇"이라며 대놓고 비웃었다. 이런 반응에 스팍은 그저 한쪽 눈썹을 위로 솟구친 표정을 지었을 뿐, 가타 부타 말이 없었다고 전해 졌다. 아마, 딱히 대꾸할 가치가 없다는 듯 레너드 맥코이를 응시하던 눈길 때문이었는지는 모르겠지만, 엔터프라이즈의 의료 실장은 더 이상 이 문제에 대하여 언급하지 않았다.  
  
어느 날 밤, 휴게실에서 흘러나오는 피아노 소리의 주인공을 직접 발견하기 전 까지는.  
  
***  
  
그러니까, 그날은 자잘한 일이 많았던 그런 날이었을 거다. 큰 사고는 없었지만 아침부터 자꾸만 환자들이 몰려오던 날. 알렉스 중위는 감기에 걸렸고 술루는 온실에 키우는 꽃 하나에 알레르기가 생겨 온 몸에 두드러기가 났다. 커크는 기관실에 갔다가 계단에서 미끄러지는 바람에 발목이 삐끗했고 스코티는 망치질을 하다가 손 끝을 찍혔다. 지구에서 수련받던 시절 흔히 말하는 "내공 안 좋은 날"이 딱 오늘 같았더랬다.  
  
  
엔터프라이즈 호에 CMO에 지독한 원한이 있는 혼령이 들러붙은 게 아닐까, 닥터 맥코이는 문득 드는 생각에 말도 안 된다며 쓴웃음과 함께 고개를 가로젓다가도 혹시 정말 그런 게 있는 게 아닐까 하여 몇 번이고 뒤통수의 짧은 머리털이 쭈볏하곤 했다. 23세기에  
  
  
귀신 같은 건 없을 테지만, 우주는 넓었고, 인간이 알 수 없는 것들로 가득한 곳이었으니, 역시 그건 모르는 일이었다.  
  
화려하기 그지없는 메디베이 환자들의 행렬은 러시아 꼬마 체콥이 터보리프트 문에 끼인 손을 보이는 것으로 마무리되었다. 맥코이가 하이포와 약품들, 기구들을 정리해 넣고 나니 벌써 야간 시프트 기간은 한참 넘긴 다음이었다. 당직인 채플은 벌써부터 와서 자리를 잡고 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아 하품을 하며 베타조이드 족과 페렝기 족의 연애담에 대한 토크쇼를 틀어 놓고 있었다. 맥코이는 넉살 좋은 농담이 섞인 인사를 건내고 메디베이를 나섰다. 몸이 물 먹은 솜 마냥 피곤했다. 사렉의 수술을 집도했을 때나 스팍의 뇌를 수술했을 때 만큼 큰 일이 벌어진 건 아니었지만 자잘하면서도 소모적인 일들이 모여 이루어진 끝간데를 모를 피로와 눅눅한 짜증은 축 늘어진 꼬리마냥 하루의 마지막을 늘어뜨리고 있었다.  
  
맥코이의 쿼터는 휴게실을 지나야 도착하는 곳이었다. 의료 실장의 지위는 과학부이지만 장교급이었기에, 작지 않은 크기의 혼자 쓰는 방이 주어졌고, 위치마저 함장인 커크, 부함장이 쓰는 스팍과도 지척이었다. 특히 스팍의 방은 같은 과학부여서 그런지 커크의 방보다 가까웠다.  
  
맥코이가 휴게실을 지날 때, 그는 함선에서 날 만한 게 아닌 소리가 들린다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 그 소리가 뭔지 알고 있었지만 왜 나는지는 이해할 수 없었다.  
첫째로, 함선의 환경 및 생명 유지 장치가 조절하는 대로라면 지금은 지구 시간 기준으로 한밤중이었다. 한밤중에 휴게실에서 누가 이런 소리를 낸다는 것인가?  
두 번째로, 맥코이가 들은 소리는 '피아노'소리였다. 맥코이는 딸인 조안나에게 피아노를 가르친 적이 있었고, 이혼하기 전 까지 집에 있으면 가끔 조안나는 서툰 솜씨로 쉬운 곡들을 뚱땅거리는 걸 들은 적이 있었다.  
  
맥코이는 휴게실에 피아노가 있다는 건 알고 있었지만, 이 시간에 피아노를 칠 만한 승무원이 누가 있을지 감이 잡히지 않았다. 그는 플린트 앞에서 커크와 함께 스팍이 피아노를, 그것도 훌륭한 솜씨로 치고 있는 것을 본 적이 있었지만 휴게실에 갖다 놓은 피아노까지 이 시간에 칠 만하다고는 상상도 할 수 없었다. 그렇다고 저기에 갖다 놓은 피아노를 칠 만한 존재를 떠올릴 수도 없었다. 분명 저 피아노는 요즘 흔히 볼 수 있는 전자피오나 키보드 같은 게 아니었다. 살짝 맞지 않는 음과 챙챙거리는 특유의 잡음은 조용한 복도에 홀로 서있는 맥코이의 귀에도 뚜렷하게 들릴 정도였다.  
  
고양이가 가진 아홉 개의 목숨도 앗아 간다는 호기심에, 맥코이는 기어이 휴게실 문을 열었다. 그리고 눈 앞에 드러난 피아노 연주자의 정체에 아연실색하며 입을 딱 벌릴 수 밖에 없었다. 범인은 스팍이었다.  
  
스팍은 문이 열리는 데 아랑곳하지 않고 묵묵히 연주에 몰두하고 있었다. 휴게실의 벽면은 우주선 밖이 비치도록 설정되어 있었다. 수많은 별들의 한가운데 놓인 피아노와 그걸 연주하고 있는 뾰족귀 외계인은 맥코이가 일찍 보지 못했던 광경이었다. 음악소리와 우주의 별들은 신기하고 아름다웠으며 엄숙해보이기까지 했다. 단정하고 정갈한 곡이었다.

 

 

음악은 아름다웠다. 맥코이는 여전히 넋이 나간 채 서 있었다. 연주가 끝나자 스팍은 맥코이를 올려다 보았다. 맥코이가 헛헛한 웃음을 지었다.

"자네가 이 시간에 피아노를 칠 줄은 몰랐군."

스팍이 대답했다.

"시프트 시간이 약 39분 지났습니다. 닥터는 지금시각에 쿼터에서 휴식을 취할 줄 알았는데요. 제 피아노 소리가 닥터의 휴식을 방해했다면 사과드리겠습니다."

 맥코이는 피아노 근처에 있는 소파에 털썩 앉았다. 

"아, 아냐. 방으로 가던 길이었네. 늦게 끝났거든. 정신 없는 하루였어. 정리하고 나오니 시간이 그렇게 되었네."

스팍이 무표정하게 말했다. 조금전 까지 피아노를 치던 사람이라고는 믿을 수 없는 말들이었다.

"저의 행동이 닥터의 흥미를 유발한 모양이군요."

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"당연하지. 자네도 시프트가 끝났을 것 같은데. 이런 시각에 휴게실에서 피아노를 치고 있을 줄은 몰랐지."

스팍은 한 쪽 눈썹을 올리며 대답했다.

"명상의 일환으로 벌칸의 전통 류트를 연주하는 것이 시프트 이후 저의 일과 중 하나입니다만, 오늘은 벌칸 류트를 수리해야 하여 부득이 피아노를 연주하게 되었습니다."

맥코이는 입꼬리를 올리며 미소를 지었다. 지친 얼굴에 얽혀있던 짜증이 한 꺼풀 벗겨져 나가고 있었다.

"실력이 좋은 걸. 벽면 설정과 잘 어울려. 누구의 무슨 곡인가?"

"요한 세바스티안 바흐의 평균율 클라비어 곡집 제 2권의 첫번째 전주곡입니다. 다 장조에 해당합니다."

"하, 정말 구닥다리 옛날 곡이군 그래. 500년 전 쯤 작곡된 거던가?"

"그렇습니다. 그러나 바흐의 곡은 수학적으로 가장 완벽하며, 심리적인 안정을 주는 효과가 있는 것으로 입증된 곡입니다." 

맥코이는 피식거리며 실소를 머금었다. 조롱이나 비아냥의 의미는 담겨있지 않았다. 스팍이 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 

"이의가 있으십니까?"

맥코이는 고개를 저었다.

"아냐. 신기해서 그러네. 게다가 듣기 좋아. 계속 쳐 주겠나? "

스팍은 고개를 끄덕이더니 연주를 계속했다. 무감정하지만 투명하고 맑게 울리는 곡이 휴게실을 매웠다. 맥코이는 피곤함에 찌들어 있던 머릿 속이 음악을 타고 서서히 침잠하는 것을 느꼈다. 그것은 비중이 다른 액체를 섞어 흔들어놓은 컵을 가만히 두면 저절로 층이 분리되는 것과 같은 느낌이었다. 연주는 계속되었다. 머리 좋은 벌칸은 바흐의 평균율 전곡쯤은 그냥 기본적으로 외우고 있는 것 같았다. 정교하고 빈틈없이 짜인 음들에 맥코이는 스르르 눈이 감겼다. 졸지에 고전 음악 공연을 듣다 졸아버리는 관객의 꼴이 되어버린 다는 게 좀 찔렸지만, 밀려오는 피로를 어찌할 방법도 없었다. 그저 코를 골지 않아야 할 텐데. 맥코이의 목이 앞으로 숙여졌다. 스팍은 한참을 연주하다가 일어섰다. 맥코이는 어느덧 휴게실 의자에 옹송그리듯 아기처럼 몸을 말고 누워있었다. 스팍은 성큼성큰 큰 걸음으로 두세 걸음을 걸어 맥코이에게 다가갔다. 가까워진 기척을 느끼지 못할 정도로 맥코이는 색색 숨소리를 내며 곯아떨어져 있었다. 스팍은 살며시 손을 뻗어 맥코이의 머리를 쓸었다.

스팍은 고민했다. 맥코이를 안아들어 쿼터로 옮겨주는 것은 벌칸인 그로서는 어려운 일이 아니었다. 이런 곳에서 자면 감기에 걸리거나 다음 날 업무에 지장이 있을 게 분명하니, 방으로 옮기는 것이 논리적이었다. 그럼에도 스팍은 망설였다. 아름답고 질서있는 곡을 듣다 잠든 것은 연주자로서는 불쾌한 일이 될 수도 있다는 것을 깨워서 지적할 수도 있었다. 그를 깨우는 것 보다는 춥지 않게 담요를 덮어주는 것이 더 나을 수도 있었다. 스팍은 수많은 선택지 앞에서 혼란을 느끼는 자신을 돌아보았다. 명상의 일종인 음악을 연주하고 난 후에도 이러한 비논리적인 감상에 빠지는 이유가 무엇일까. 맥코이는 명상을 방해한 것일까. 수많은 상념의 찰나에, 맥코이가 눈을 떴다. 스팍의 손은 여전히 맥코이의 머리카락에 닿아 있었다. 

눈을 뜬 맥코이는 질겁했다. 자는 동안 마인드 멜드라도 할 생각이었느냐며 순간적으로 하얗게 질렸던 얼굴색을 붉게 물들이며 펄쩍 뛰었다. 스팍은 무표정한 가면 뒤로 당황을 덮은 채 부인했다. 

"동의 없는 마인드 멜드는 금기입니다. 저는 그런 짓을 할 이유가 없습니다."

그럼에도 맥코이는 불퉁한 표정으로 휴게실을 나갔다. 스팍은 혼자 남아 우두커니 서 있었다. 연주를 더 해야 할 것 같았다. 가슴 속에 아지랑이처럼 간지러운 감각이 일었다. 그런 감각을 유발할 만한 어떤것도 존재하지 않음에도 불구하고. 스팍은 그것을 무시할 수 없음을 깨달았다. 건강의 이상을 시사할 만한 어떤 징후도 보이지 않았으므로, 기질적인 문제가 아닌 것은 분명하였다. 지금 들어가서 침대에 눕지 않으면 다음 시프트까지 수면 시간이 줄어들 터였으나, 스팍은 개의치 않았다. 스팍은 연주를 계속했다.

 

 

 

아마도 스팍은 밤새도록 연주할 수 있었을지도 모른다. 휴게실 문이 열리고 그 뒤에 빼꼼하니 고개를 내 밀고 엉거주춤 서 있던 사람을 확인하기 전 까지는 적어도 그랬다. 스팍은 연주를 멈추었다. 

"또 바흐야? 젠장... 바흐 밖에 모르는 냉혈한 뾰족귀 같으니."

스팍은 눈썹을 휘며 대꾸했다.

"부정합니다 Negative. 바흐 이외에 지구의 작곡가들의 곡은 대부분 알고 있습니다. 다만 바흐의 곡이 명상에 가장 효율적이기 때문에 자주 연주하는 것 뿐입니다."

감정 한 톨 섞여있지 않은 스팍의 대꾸는 날선 맥코이의 감정을 예상 외로 누그러뜨렸다. 벌칸의 무심함은 정말 감정을 담보하지 않는 반응이기 때문인지, 씩씩거리던 분노를 맥없이 스러지게 하는 효과가 있는 것이었다. 맥코이는 헛기침을 하며 휴게실 문 안쪽으로 몸을 밀어넣었다. 

"자네 덕분에 잠이 달아났어. 책임 지라고."

스팍은 고개를 갸웃하며 대꾸했다. 

"저는 닥터의 수면을 박탈하지 않았습니다. 저에게 수면 장애의 원인을 돌리는 것은 비논리적입니다."

맥코이는 속이 터지는 듯 가슴을 팡팡 치며 피아노 옆에 다가와 앉았다. 돌발적인 행동에 스팍은 어떠한 반응도 하지 못한 채 옆으로 밀려났다. 피아노 의자는 두 사람이 앉아도 제법 편안할 정도로 넓었다. 닥터의 행동은 부정맥을 유발할 수 있다고 하려다가, 스팍은 입을 다물었다. 인간과 생활하면서 그는 어떠한 관용적인 표현이나 행동은 그 자체를 의미하는 것이 아니라는 것 정도는 학습을 통해 알고 있었다. 그는 인간적인 면모의 표상인 맥코이의 행위들을 이해하려고 노력했다. 그 첫번째는 반박하지 않고 따르는 것이었다.

맥코이는 피아노 앞에 앉아 심호흡을 하더니 양 손을 피아노 건반 위에 올렸다. 그러더니 뜬금 없이 스팍에게 말했다. 

"자네 슈베르트의 연탄곡에 대해 좀 아나? 거 번호가 940번이던가 그럴텐데."

스팍이 대답했다.

"네. 정식 명칭은 네 손을 위한 환상곡이죠. 바 단조일 겁니다. 그 곡을 연주할 줄 아십니까, 닥터?"

"악보가 모두 기억나진 않지만, 아마도. 맞춰주겠나?"

스팍은 피아노의 악보 받침대 위에 놓인 PADD를 조절했다. 23세기의 기술은 홀로그램으로 악보를 저절로 스크롤 할 수 있게 되어 있었다. 아마 피아노의 음을 인식해서 저절로 스크롤이 되는 방식일 터였다. 맥코이는 언제 심통이 났었냐는 듯 금새 씩 웃었다.

"오, 이거 정말 괜찮군 그래"

스팍은 맥코이의 이러한 급격한 감정의 변화를 처음 겪는 것은 아니었으나, 매번 이해하기 힘들다고 생각했다. 그러나 내색은 하지 않았다. 무엇보다도 스팍은 맥코이가 피아노를 칠 주 않다는 사실을 처음 알았으며, 이 부분이 매우 흥미로웠다. 슈베르트의 곡은 감정적이다. 형식에 있어서는 고전적인 면을 고수했던 작곡가임에도 내용은 그가 수없이 풀어내던 노래의 가사와 유사한 음율들이었기에 더욱 그러하였다. 그럼에도 스팍은 맥코이를 막지 않았다. 그것은 잠든 맥코이를 앞에 두었을 때 느꼈던 감각의 영향이었을 수도 있었다. 스팍은 그게 무엇인지 알지 못하였으며, 그렇기에 다시 경험하는 것은 그게 무엇인지 아는 데 도움이 될 것이라고 판단했다. 

 

 

네 손을 위한 곡은 신체적 접촉이 잦은 곡이다. 엉덩이부터 딱 붙이고 앉은 두 사람은 시작부터 어깨를 부딪혔다. 맥코이의 손과 스팍의 손은 건반 위에서 마주하기도 하고 교차하기도 하였다. 맥코이는 종종 연주를 멈추었다. 스팍은 그에 맞춰서 속도를 줄여주기도 하였고 함께 멈춰주기도 했다. 완벽한 연주는 아니었다. 벌칸의 명상과도 거리가 멀었다. 연주를 위해서 스팍은 닿을 때 마다 조금씩 흘러들어오는 맥코이의 감정을 막을 수 없었다. 조금은 불편했다. 맥코이는 엔터프라이즈에서 가장 감정적인 인간이었고, 지금 이 순간 가장 감정적이었다. 스팍은 맥코이에게 닿을 때 마다 어떨 때는 은은한 슬픔을, 어떤 때는 차가운 쓸쓸함을, 어떤 때는 몸을 관통하는 아릿한 그리움을 전달받았지만, 그게 무엇인지는 알지 못했다. 그저, 벌칸으로서는 느껴본 적 없는 감각의 일종이었으며 말로 형언할 수 없는 종류의 것이라는 것만 어렷품하게 깨달을 뿐이었다. 그리고 스팍은 그것이 곡의 분위기를 방해하지 않을 뿐만 아니라, 오히려 잘 어울린다는 것을 깨달았다. 그것은 오랫동안 벌칸식으로 자라온 그가 없애지 못했던 한 부분이 느끼는 것이었다.

짧지 않은 연주가 끝나자 맥코이의 목에는 땀방울이 흘렀다. 한숨처럼 숨소리가 흘러갔다. 맥코이는 한 손으로 얼굴을 감싸쥐었다. 낮은 웃음소리가 미처 덮이지 못한 입가에서 새어나왔다. 왠지 모르게 즐거워서 웃는 게 아닌것 같아 스팍은 우두커니 그를 바라보았다. 갈색 눈동자는 평온했다. 맥코이는 고개를 들고 피아노 너머의 먼 곳을 바라보며 말했다. 목소리가 갈라졌다.

"조안나가 이혼하기 전에 이 곡을 가르쳐주었다네..."

스팍은 대답하지 않았다.

"피곤하군. 기대도 되겠나? 어깨 좀 빌려줘."

스팍은 가만히 있었다. 미동도 하지 않았다. 털썩, 하고 맥코이의 고개가 어깨에 닿았다. 벌칸은 신체 접촉을 극도로 꺼려한다. 스팍 역시 그러했다. 하지만 맥코이는 그 점을 개의치 않았다. 스팍은 그를 피하지 않았다. 기댄 맥코이의 머리에서 둥둥 떠다니던 피로함이 스팍에게 전해졌다. 지치기도 할 것이었다. 그 와중에 미미하게 전해지는 맥코이의 간질거리는 설레임이 자신이 느꼈던 것과 같다는 것을 스팍은 깨달았다. 반짝, 갈색 눈이 순간 깨달음으로 커졌다. 스팍은 의자 위에 늘어뜨려진 맥코이의 손가락에 자신의 손가락을 겹쳤다. 연주할 때 불에 덴 것 같이 뜨겁게 느껴졌던 손은 따뜻하게 식어 있었다. 스팍은 조심스럽게 맥코이의 손을 잡았다. 맥코이는 서늘한 그 느낌에 절로 살그머니 미소를 지었다. 

밤이 깊어가고 있었다. 

맥코이는 스팍의 어깨에 기댄 채 꾸벅 꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 고개가 스르르 미끄러지기 시작하자, 스팍은 조용히 그런 맥코이를 안아들고 휴게실을 나섰다. 흐트러짐 없는 발걸음은 맥코이의 쿼터로 향했다. 아무도 없는 엔터프라이즈 복도에는 푸르스름한 미등만이 밝히고 있었다. 


End file.
